Demeter/Ceres
"I warned you, daughter. This scoundrel Hades is no good. You could've married the god of doctors or the god of lawyers, but noooo. You had to eat that pomegranate." -Demeter to Persephone Demeter is the Olympian Greek goddess of the harvest and agriculture, who presided over grains, the fertility of the earth, the seasons, and the harvest. Demeter's Roman counterpart is Ceres. History Demeter was swallowed upon her birth by her father Kronos along with Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, and Hera, who were later saved by Zeus in order to help defeat the Titans. After the war, both Zeus and Poseidon tried to marry her, but Demeter instead devoted herself to her duties as the goddess of the harvest. Though Zeus was married to Hera, Demeter had a relationship with him that resulted in a daughter, Persephone. Though the affair ended, Demeter was very happy as she had a beautiful daughter all to herself. Persephone grew up without want, always staying close to her mother and sharing some of her power over the earth. Demeter is most notable for the abduction of Persephone by Hades. One day while Hades was outside of the Underworld , and he saw Persephone picking flowers and fell in love with her instantly. Hades confided this secret to his brother Zeus, where the two then began devising a plan where they would trap her. One day while Persephone was playing with her companions, the earth beneath her split open. When she slipped beneath the earth, Hades took her and made Persephone his wife. Demeter came to find her beloved daughter missing and began an epic tale of searching for the young goddess, even said to have told the earth to not reproduce until the girl was returned to her. Helios, the sun god who saw everything, eventually told her of what happened. Zeus, seeing the hunger and anguish of the mortals eventually forced Hades to return Persephone. Hades complied with his brother's wish, but before Persephone was taken back up by Hermes, the only god who can go freely between the underworld, was given a Pomegranate. Since she ate six of the seeds, she has to stay within the Underworld for six months out of the year, since the Fates decreed that anyone who ate or drank in the Underworld must live there for all eternity. Personality Demeter is somewhat fussy and very overprotective, but seems to be absent-minded, which goes far into explaining how Persephone could have been kidnapped by Hades. A stereotypical mother in-law, Demeter takes every opportunity to chastise and criticize Hades' work and marriage to her daughter. Possessing a caring nature and an obsession for cereal, Demeter insists upon advising eating healthy and hard work as every mother would (as shown when she talks to Nico). Appearance Demeter has long, wavy black hair with large brown eyes. She wears a wheat golden dress and has dried grass braided in her hair. According to Percy, she is an older and sterner version of Persephone. In her youth she is said to have been very beautiful. Abilities *She has the standard powers of a goddess. *'Chlorokinesis': As the goddess of agriculture, she has divine authority and absolute control over plants. She can also grant fertility to the earth, allowing plants to grow where they could not grow before. Also, she aids plants in growing simply by being near them. *'Seasons': She can control the seasons by transforming winter into spring. *She can transform things into plants. She can turn multiple things at once as shown in the Battle of Manhattan when she transforms many Dracaenae into barley. Children Greek: *No Original Characters on the site as of yet Roman: *Liam Tristan *Aaron Dolohov Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Olympians (Major) Category:Olympians